Shattered
by Poet317
Summary: In an abandoned building on Coruscant, Leia makes a discovery that shatters her memories of her Father. Risking everything, she Flowwalks back in time to reclaim her Father and to destory Paplatine. This not a typical SW time travel story.
1. All Lies

Ok I'm back with a new story. Yea I said I wasn't going do these anymore but I did miss writing them. Since it seem everybody at one point was writing time traveling stories. I thought I tried my had at one. Like most of my stories, I do have a twist in it. The story has three chapters, maybe I'll write a fourth in case you guys don't like the third one. hehehehe

Now I did have this story posted here before but very stupid reason took it on Thursday. (Ok it was a bad case Pms) Poor Darth Gladiator never got read it either!

As, always. I do have a learning disablity, so all grammar errors are untentional. I do proof this story the best as I can.

**UPDATE!! I forgot to mention this, this story is little on the wild side. I wrote this strictly for fun! So went a little crazy with the storyline.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1-All Lies**

_Prologue_

Leia could only sob while she collapsed on the floor.

All she knew about her Father, Anakin Skywalker was shattered with one simple discovery on Coruscant.

* * *

"Leia. Leia!"Luke called out to his twin, again. 

"Wonderful. Wonderful. Mara, have you seen Leia? Damn her. She pulled herself out the Force."

"Farmer boy, take a breather. Do we need to repeat our discussion about Leia? Hmm?" Mara asked, stopping Luke and raising his chin with her finger. Then giving him the "Don't mess with me look."

"Well, let me repeat it because I will have to later. Give her, her space. Leia is still mourning the loss of Han. Who, another reminder for Lukey boy, was murder by their son Jacen."

"Mara Jade I know that but after coming back Coruscant two weeks ago. Leia has gotten worse. All I want to know is, what happened at that abandon building she investigated?"

"Luke, I said before, give her some time. If you don't, you'll be on the couch for the next two weeks. Understood?" Mara warned.

"Yes."

* * *

Soon as Leila realized that Luke wasn't going pay her another visit, she sighed in relief. Yes, she loves her brother but she wanted to be alone. In her hand, was Jacen's journal. Leila found the answers to why Jacen turned to the Dark side. Then found plenty of praise of Darth Vader. 

"Oh Jacen, if you only knew the truth."She said out loud."Damn you Palpatine for destroying Father. If only he had survived, things would have been better."

Leila let a few more tears shed and went back to reading the journal. Then she came across something. Leila couldn't believe it.

"Flow walking? Jacen, you went back and watched your Grand- No! Darth Vader attacked the Temple. Too bad you couldn't step in and stop him. But you didn't know the truth then. Oh Father, why you?"

Leila continued reading the journal for the rest of the afternoon. By evening hours, she decided to return to Coruscant. Naturally, Luke objected, despite Mara tugging his hair with the Force.

"Leila no! I want you to stay here. Leila Solo, dammit it you are not well. Ok I'll say it, not in your right mind. Mara, stay out this!" Luke shouted at both of them.

"Farmer boy, you're on the couch for the next three weeks. Though you deserve to have private anatomy rearrange by my lightsaber"Mara ordered, as she comfort Leila.

"Come Leila, bed for you."

Leila made no objection as she was lead to her room.

"Now Leila, please get some sleep. I have a soma if you need it. If you want, I'll have one of the Jedi Knights accompanying you to Coruscant. Please Leila, let me do this."Mara begged.

"Ok Mara, you won this round"

The next morning

"Damn her! Damn her!" Luke cursed as he walked into the eating area.

"Who? Mom or Aunt Leila?" Ben asked, enjoying watching his father lose his cool. Especially this time, since he didn't cause it.

"Your aunt, damn her. She has lost it."

"What did Leila do now? "Mara asked as she gave Ben his breakfast.

"She took off with my ship and took Artoo too. Mara, I have no choice but to question her state of mind." Luke replied, putting his hand on his head.

Mara just simple hugged Luke and motioned Ben to finish his breakfast.

* * *

"Easy Artoo. I'll return you to Luke when we reach the Jedi Temple."Leila answering his many beeps and whistles and then patted his dome a few times. Midway through the flight, again she picked up her journal. 

"Thank you Jacen, my dear son. In the end, you'll get your redemption for your crimes."

Five hours later, Leila landed Luke's ship in the Jedi's hanger. All she wanted to do was head for the room of the Room of 1,000 Fountains. But first Leila had the wonderful task of dealing with her daughter Jania.

"Mom. Thanks in the name the Force, you're safe! What were you thinking? Uncle Luke put the whole Jedi Order on alert looking for you. Well, you are here, safe. DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! Now I'm ordering you to stay in the Temple. You're not well Mother"Jania softly ordered.

"I know it was wrong of me to do that. But I simply had to get off Ossues. My twin brother means well and yet I need my space. Besides I wanted to come back and there's a few things I need to take care of. I've been thinking of settling to Naboo. The Nubian courts have given your grandmother estates to Luke and me. It looks like a wonderful place to just relax. My parents were married there and probably that's where Luke and I were created." Leila said, nudging her daughter as they walk into the temple.

"Yup Mom, right in front of the fireplace. Well don't make any future plans yet. Uncle Luke says he's going to make you visit the doctor now. Mother, don't get mad at me, I also agree to it."Jania said, trying not to look at her mother.

Jania Solo I'm not crazy! I just need some time. Four months ago I lost you Father to Jacen's blade. Then two months ago, Luke executed my Jacen, the last of my sons. Then two weeks I found out another piece of my Father's history. I'm dealing with all of this the best I can do. Oh Father!" Leila cried out, turning away from her daughter.

"Mother. You need to stop searching info about your Father. The past is the-"

"Jania, don't say that! There are things you don't know about it. If one thing is true about my Father, Then everything else will change. Please just let me do what I have to do." Leila begged, placing her hand on Jania's arm.

"Also did a datapad come for me from Dr. Zolk? It's very important"

"Oh yes, here it is."Jania said, looking through her cloak for it. "Ah here it is"

"Thank You. I'll be in the fountain room. I need to be alone with this." Leila said, as she turned away from her daughter, then walked away.

"Jania, did you tell her?" Kyp inquired.

"No. I'm not telling her my Mother that her twin is planning to lock her up. I agree to the doctor part but I'm not agreeing to rest Uncle Luke's plans. If need be, I'll take Mom to Naboo. She can recover at Grandmother's estates."

* * *

Leila ignored the stares as she walked to the fountain room and quickly found quiet spot. Then carefully she opened the datapad and the reports. She only said one thing. 

"Oh Father no. Not my wonderful father!"

Then her mind went back to Jacen's journal. Then found the sections about his Flow walking.

"Ok smartass. You left an imprint if yourself. But I need more than just an imprint to save Father's reputation or his life." she thought, tapping the journal. Then Leila grabbed a blank datapad and then wrote her family a quick note.

"They won't understand, especially Luke. He'll say I'm using the dark side of the force. I don't care anymore. I've lost too much now, so why not my life right now. I've lived enough to end it this way."

Quickly Leila looked around the room. Then carefully pull out a holo image of her Father. Quietly, she knelt down next to it and began to reach into the Force. Drawing all she could. Soon Leila could feel as the Force began to change. All around her, shape change colors and sound began distorted into blurs.

Drawing more into the Force, Leila tried to sense her Father. Nothing was felt but strangely, she her own Force signature, small but strong. Reaching once more, Leila grabbed it with all her strength. Then she breathed a sigh of relief, when she felt solid ground once more.

Master Yoda simple stared at the woman that just appeared before him. In his 800 years of life, this was truly a first. Quickly Yoda went to her side, calling other Jedi to help him.

"One who comes from the Force, who are you?"

Leia took a much needed deep breath, then whispered,

"I'm Leila Amidala"


	2. Redemption

After reading this, you'll probably want to read the next chapter, which is the last one. I will tried to get up fast as I can. But I first I got to rewite out so I can type it out. Part of it was written around midnight, listening to Alice in Chains. So handwriting looks a little mess up. Plus a few things need to be added too.

And yes, I did throughly enjoy writing the ending of this chapter.

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Redemption**

* * *

_The Force echos back silence.  
Shifting all to shattered more,  
as it curves more to darkness.  
The circle, never can be straighten.  
Ends always find the ends, sealing fates._

* * *

"Leia Amidala that is one interesting tale you just told. Hopefully it doesn't become true." said Master Windu, leaning back into his chair. "The Jedi Order has no intention of overthrowing the Senate" 

"True, True. Jedi way, that is not"Yoda added.

"Never less, the Jedi Order did just that Two days later, the Temple was attacked and the remaining Jedis were banished to a prison colony. My Father escaped that fate because he walked away from the Order during the Clones Wars. Unfortunely, my Father was force to go into hiding. Sadly two months later, Father was killed when pirates attacked his freighter."Leia explained, enjoying her lying.

"What about your Mother?" Master Shaak Ti inquired.

"After my Father's death, she traveled to Alderaan to give birth to me and she left there too. I was adopted by the Amidala's. I didn't know I was adopted until last year when my other mother died. Thank the Gods. She left a letter explaining everything. Because I'm a Senator with Alderaan, I was able to gain access to the ruins of the Jedi Temple. I was planning only to look for information on my Father, not to do some time traveling." Leia said, looking out the window.

"Leia, I'm curious. Have you had any training in the use of the Force?"Master Fitso asked."Couldn't help noticing how strong you are?"

"No I was discouraged from using the Force. As the saying goes, don't use it, you'll lose it. There's not too many Jedis left now. The ones that are still left have no intention of reviving the Order. Too many lives were destroyed becomes of this Order actions."

"Not allow, this event should be. Causing this, Who? Must find out!" Yoda asked, looking at the council member's faces.

"Leia, names must be spoken."

Leia thought for a moment, as she tried remembered names of old Jedi's

"Oh well, let's pin this on Old Ben and Mr. Stone Face sitting in front of me " then said aloud.

"According to history, it was Master Kenobi and you, Master Windu. History reports, that it was you two that cause the Republic to collapse."

"I swear on the Force. I would never try to overthrow the Senate. Sounds like the Sith Lord instead. "Mace declared, shock to hear his name mention.

"Future, are many paths and can be rewritten too. Never less, something happened"Shaak-Ti remarked, then noticing Leia constantly staring at Coruscant's skyline.

"Leia, clearly you have found this year Coruscant interesting?"

"Yes, it is so different from my Coruscant. Actually I was thinking about my Mother. She worked for a senator. That's how she met my Father. The building is gone now, just a memorial to all those who were lost that day." she softly answered.

"Ah Master Norish, what have you found?" Master Plo asked, when she enter the chamber.

"I found nothing on Jedi Knight Cade Naberrie. I think the name is a pseudonym her Father took after leaving the Order. Also Leia, I search for your mother. Sorry, I found nothing too. The only thing left, is to do a DNA profile."

"Guess my parents are still protecting me. By the time I was born, it was still dangerous to be associate with the Jedi Order. The only proof I have that my Father was a Jedi, is his lightsaber and his padawan braid. Also a few stories from the older Jedi's, my Father was a bit of a hellraiser in the pilot seat."

"Well, we won't force you to take a DNA test. Like you said, you were only trying find information on your Father, not planning to do some time traveling. However, if you change your mind, let me know." Master Allie offered.

"Can I leave the Temple? I would like to see the Senate building. My aunt used to tell me stories about it. Aunt Dega spent a year working as an intern there. Maybe she talked to my Mother."Leia asked, hoping for a yes answer.

"I see no reason to confine you to the Temple." said Mace. Who knows, maybe you'll see your mother. I advise you not to talk to her."

"I have no plans to talk to her. Beside, clearly she too went by other name. " Leia carefully replied, hiding her excitement and hiding her plans too.

"Go. Go. Council must seek this future"Yoda said, dismissing her.

It was only when Leia stepped into the Senate building, could she breathe a sigh of relief.

"_Well, some things never change in this crazy building. All the plotting and the backstabbing. Gee, sorry to reports Senators. I'm going screw up your day and I'm going to enjoy it too."_

Then Leia caught a glimpse of her other Father. Who was talking to Mon Mothma and few other senators

"_Father, I wish I could tell so many things but I won't. May you adopt a more worthy daughter."_

Quickly Leia pulled herself away from other Father and walk to one the alcoves, leading to the Senate's Chamber. Again she reached into the Force to sense her Father, nothing.

"Excuse me, do you know when Chancellor Palpatine will be speaking?"Leia asked one the people there.

"He's coming up right now." the man replied, pointing to the Chancellor's podium as it rose up with Palpatine and his staff.

"Thank you! I'm looking forward to seeing him." she said, stepping closer to the railing.

"That's it Palpatine, come up you. I'll let you talk first, then it's my turn to play Sith. Oh I have a plan for you." she said quietly.

"What was that?" the man asked, looking at Leia strangely

"Oh nothing, I was joking. Palpatine looks like my crazy brother George."

Leia lean against the wall, listening to the monster as he spoke. At the same time, she was slowly drawing more of the Force in.

An hour later, Leia made her move.

Reaching into the full power of the Force, Leia reached out and simple grabbed Palpatine by his throat. When it was fully in her grip,

Leia simple snapped his neck like a twig and giggled when she felt it.

By then, pandemonium broke out along with screams of all those who witness it.

"Honestly Republic, I just did you a big favor. Oh well." she thought as she walked out. Giggling again, she didn't notice the man, who now was reaching for his comlink to call security.

She only took a couple steps before running into Master Windu, who came to talk to one the senators.

"Leia there you are. Return to the Temple at once. But first, is this how it started?"

"No, it was a bomb that the Jedi planted in his office."

"Thank You. I better search his office. Clearly I felt a dark disturbance in the Force. Now go!" Mace ordered.

"Thank Your Luke for the lessons on how too altered your Force signature. Now, onto dear old Dad."

Leia made her back to the Temple just in time. From her corner of her eye, she spotted a pair of starfighters coming in.

"Oh good, here comes Kenobi and Skywalker." one the nearby Jedi remarked.

Leia carefully walked through the hanger to where they had landed. Watching Anakin as he climbed down from his starfighter and then started to walk towards her. Stepping behind a blue cargo container, pulling herself out the Force slightly, Leila waited until Anakin slightly walked past her. Then using the Force, she took his lightsaber from him

and simple took his head off.


	3. The Whys

Ok last chapter of this crazy and wild story. Which most of you don't seem to like. Oh well, I enjoyed writing it. Maybe someday down the road I'll write another crazy story. You can always visit me at my blog.

As always, the grammar errors are untentional.

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3-The Whys**

Padme sat in Anakin's room at the Temple. She cried all her tears and now was waiting for Obi-Wan to return from an investigation of a medical building. According to Leia's directions, that's the place where the Jedi Order would find the hard proof of Palpatine being the Sith Lord.

_Leia my daughter, why did murder your loving Father? What if you were wrong? Why didn't you tell the truth? Why all these lies? So many whys facing me and silence answering me back._

Padme looked up when she heard the door open. The look of pain on Obi-Wan's face, revealed the answers to all her questions.

"No! Not Anakin!" she screamed, burying her face into Obi-Wan's chest.

Obi-Wan didn't say anything, only comforted her. He was the one who opened the stasis unit and found the mutilated remains of Anakin Skywalker staring at him.

* * *

Later -

Leia stood in the middle of the Council's chambers, this time, she handcuffed with two Jedi Knights standing beside her.

"Truth!" Yoda said, resting on his gimmer stick. "not lead to this."

"What is use of the truth, when it's too late? What is the use of truth? When the Force echos back silence and not my Father's signature that I wish. Anakin Skywalker was my father, As his daughter, I claim the right to avenge his murder by the Sith Lord. You saw the holo-video. My Father was brutal tortured and killed by his clone!! A clone created by Palpatine and train by him too. And why you ask, because the Sith Lord wanted my Father to be his apprentice one day. Well if something happed to my Father, at least he had a spare. Then one afternoon, my Father told Palpatine he was leaving the Order to raise his children on Naboo. The next day Anakin Skywalker was brutally murder. Then for the last two weeks that clone walked amongst you. How could you not know!!! Well damn all of you!!"

"Leia no!. Anger won't solve -" Master Stass began to say.

"Yes this anger solved my problem. That clone became Darth Vader, who later on viciously tortured me on the Death Star. Then he allowed two guards to sexual assault me while he watched. All these years, I wonder why Father never realized I was his daughter. I sense my children in the Force, why didn't he? Now I understand, My Father was dead already, his remains laid that stasis unit for more than forty years. You can't imagine what it was like to open it and find your Father mutilated remains. At least he died knowing that he was a Father. Maybe that's why Father put such a fight. And his life was ended by his own lightsaber, handled by his clone. A lightsaber's blade to his loving heart while Palpatine laughed."

"Yes Palpatine. The Jedi Order is being blame for his assassination now. In a way Leia, your false story might become true after all."Mace spoke, then looking straight at her with a cold stare.

"Not helping the matter, there was an eyewitness of your action in the Senate building"

"Then hand me over to the Republic."Leia simply answered, not caring anymore.

"Leia that would be your death sentence, no jury would buy that you traveled from the future."Obi-Wan said.

"Master Kenobi. I welcome my death. My past no longer exists. Yet in death, I do believe I will rejoin Han and my two sons, Jacen and Anakin. No, you can mediate in the Force for answers all you want but in the end. You will have to turn me over to the Republic."

"Leia, are you sure that you can't travel back. Surely you can reach out to Luke. Well, it was suggestion." Master Plo said, stopping when Leia glared at him.

"No because I'll only face imprisonment there. I was able to intercept my brother's message to the Coruscant Temple. Luke was planning to confine me to a hospital on Denon. Please hand me over for trial." Leia begged them

"No, not until all paths are explored. Leia you have the right to a fair trial"Master Tiin declared, with the rest of the Council agreeing with him.

* * *

A week later-

"Master Yoda. There's Clone troops heading this way." a Jedi Knight yelled out as he ran into the Council's chambers.

Master Yoda jumped off his chair and went to the windows. There he watched as the troops began to surround the Temple.

"Master Yoda, please for the sake of innocent blood. Hand me over to the troops." Leia begged. "My life ended when Han and Jacen were killed."

Yoda sadly shook his head.

"Jedi Knight Reoosi, sad duty today, escort Leia Skywalker to the troops."

"Thank Your Master."Leia answered, bowing to the Council and left them with their silence.

"May the Force be with her? Hopefully, the Senate will give her life instead. Clearly all these events have shattered her hold on reality." Master Kolar hoped.

"I don't think they will."Obi-Wan sadly said. "What time I did spend with her. Leia clearly takes after her Father. When they do execute her, I'll be there for her, I'm sure Anakin would have wanted that for his daughter."

By then, all the Council members were by the windows. Watching as Leia was handed over to the troops.

* * *

Two months later-

Obi-Wan ignored the holo-cams as he entered the Coruscant's detention center 27. Still throughly mad at being forbidden to speak or see Leia after the trial concluded.

Sensing her through the Force was useless too. The Jedi Order was force to put a Forceblock on Leia.

After showing his pass to the guard, Obi-Wan sat down in the witness' gallery and ignoring the whispers and stares of the other witnesses. Then the other gallery door opened.

Walking in, was Padme with Senator Organa at her side. She nodded at Obi-Wan as she took her seat.

"Padme, there's no need for you to be here."he thought.

To ease his terrible dread, Obi-Wan thought back to the day when the twins were born. Now they were named, Anakin Jr and Shmi Skywalker. But then mind slipped back to Anakin's funeral on Naboo. Obi-Wan quickly shook his head to clear away those sad memories.

Finally, Leia was lead in. Not looking at the gallery windows, she climbed onto the table and was strapped down. Her death sentence was read out as Padme began to cry softly.

A doctor step forwarded, and began to inject Leia with the lethal dose.

"Leia! Leia!"

Luke screamed out as he felt his connection to his twin snapped. After months of trying to reach her, has clearly fail now. His further cries of Leia's names echos off the Coruscant Temple's walls as Jaina wept for her Mother.

In a quiet place, far away from human reality.

A Father finally hugs his daughter.

The End.


End file.
